Equestrian Colors : Silver Appaloosa
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Post-The Winter Soldier. Steve a quelque chose à demander à Tony ... Et ce n'est pas un chaton qu'il a ramené. Stony !


_Hello ! C'est moiiiii ! Bon ... j'ai failli à publier le chapitre de Mischievous le 30 juillet ... mais il devrait arriver dans la semaine ! ... J'espère ... Donc en attendant, voici un OS, court hein, que j'ai eu la subite envie de faire suite aux reviews de HyperRaspberry !_

La jaquette de l'histoire appartient à Lolaetcaetera, mon artiste préférée sur Deviantart (lien sur son profil ff), ouep et c'était même mon cadeau d'anniversaire x3

* * *

_**Equestrian Colors – 9**_

_**Silver Appaloosa**_

_''I knew him.''_

Tu regardes Steve regarder Tony. Tony regarde dans le vide. Ça dure depuis cinq minutes. Tu sais que de temps en temps il te jette des coups d'œil. Il se méfie de toi. Toi tu te méfies de lui, tu te méfies d'eux et tu te méfies de toi aussi. Mais si tu lâches le visage de Steve une seule seconde, tu vas perdre le souvenir que t'as à la lisière de ton esprit. Tu sens que si tu le fixes encore un moment, encore quelques temps, un peu plus de temps, encore une vie, tu vas l'attraper ce putain de souvenir. Tu clignes des yeux parce que ça pique, et ils se mouillent pour compenser.

Tony soupire, exaspéré sans doute, mais il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

-D'accord il peut rester, cède-t-il.

-Merci Tony !

Le sourire de Steve te trouble et ton souvenir s'est échappé. Il t'a rappelé autre chose à la place mais cette sensation aussi s'estompe.

-Mais ! Intervient rapidement le propriétaire des lieux. Tu ne le laisse jamais tout seul dans une pièce sans surveillance !

-Tony ce n'est pas un enf…

-Non c'est un tueur lobotomisé et entraîné par l'hydra, et tu ne veux pas que je te rappelle ce qu'il a fait à ma famille, smartass, alors tu le surveilles.

-Je comprends mais…

-Oui je sais ''il recevait les ordres de machin sous la contrainte et tout ça'', beh justement, il pourrait toujours avoir des ordres figure-toi !

-Et donc tu veux que je l'enferme la nuit ou quoi ?! S'écrie ton protecteur.

-Non, la nuit vous ferez des roulements avec Natasha ou Sam, c'est vous qui l'avez ramené, c'est vous qui vous en occupez.

-Ce n'est pas un chien non plus Tony, fait Steve sur un ton de réprimande que tu trouves très doux.

-Ouais c'est sûr on dirait plus un raton laveur …

Steve lève les yeux au ciel.

Tu as beau ne pas en être un, tu as quand même l'impression d'être un chien, regardant son maître discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre, en attendant la promenade. Quant au raton laveur … bon sang c'est juste de la peinture de camouflage, pas la peine d'en faire un cirque …

-Tu sais qu'il te fixe depuis tout à l'heure ? Lâche Tony.

Alors Steve tourne la tête vers toi, et tu détournes aussitôt les yeux pour qu'il ne te voie pas le regarder et pour foudroyer ce génie prétendu qui va recevoir un poing en métal à son endroit sensible dans pas longtemps s'il continue.

-Regarde il me menace là ! Se plaint le milliardaire en se retournant vers le super-soldat.

-Tony … tu l'as traité de raton laveur.

-Bon, dernière condition, il n'approche pas Peter. Ah et je veux étudier son bras !

-Commence par lui parler directement et lui demander poliment à lui, parce que tu ne le feras pas s'il ne veut pas … soupira Steve.

Stark t'accorde son attention dix secondes, et tu saisis son hésitation dans ses yeux bruns, mais il ne te parle toujours pas. Après tout, tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais tu as assassiné ses parents.

-Bon allez, ça suffit, oust ! Fait-il en se replongeant dans ses circuits-imprimés et en vous congédiant tous les deux d'un geste de la main assez dédaigneux et fier.

Alors Steve se dirige vers la porte, il t'attend et tu te lèves pour le rejoindre et le suivre dans le couloir.

-Steve ! Reviens par ici deux secondes, le rappelle Stark.

Alors tu vois ton sauveur revenir vers l'autre abruti, et tu vois une étreinte, tu y assistes et tu ne peux rien faire, ni bouger ni détourner tes yeux, parce que tu vois et tu sens : ils s'aiment, ils se regardent, ils s'aiment, ils se touchent, ils s'aiment, ils s'embrassent, ils s'aiment, ils se sourient, ils s'aiment. Et tu sais que tu as choisi le bon camp. Le meilleur. Pour toi, pour lui et pour le monde.

Steve.

_''But I knew him.''_


End file.
